Examples of embodiments relate to data processing systems, and more particularly, relate to decoders of data processing systems and error correction code processing methods thereof.
A path for transferring information is typically defined as a channel. If information is transferred by wired communication, a channel is formed by a transmission line through which information is sent. If information is transferred by wireless communication, a channel is formed of air through which electromagnetic waves pass.
A channel can be defined by a process where data is stored in a data storage device and the stored data is read out from the data storage device. In this case, the channel can be defined by a time lapse from a time when data is stored in the data storage device until a time when stored data is read out from the data storage device. Further, the channel can be defined by a physical path through which data is stored in the data storage device and through which stored data is read out from the data storage device.
Data may be contaminated when transferred via a channel. That is, data errors may arise while data is being transferred via the channel. Research on devices and methods to recover original data by detecting and removing data errors is being conducted.
An error control code or error correction code may be added to data before the data is transferred, and this may be referred to as “error correction code encoding”. Further, after transfer data is received, data and an error correction code added to the data may be separated from the transfer data, and this may be referred to as “error correction code decoding”.
Error rates of channels may differ according to their characteristics. If an error rate is large, a required error correction code encoding and decoding may become complicated in hardware or software.